This invention relates to a wheeled vehicle, such as a stroller, for use with a figure toy, such as a doll, so as to give animated movement to the doll as the stroller is pushed over a floor or the like.
The use of figures on wheeled vehicles so as to effect movement of the figures in response to movement of the vehicle is well known in the art. In most instances, the figures are permanent, usually fabricated of rigid components, parts of the entire unit fixedly mounted to the vehicle and connected by linkages or gears to either the wheels or the axles of the vehicle. Such combined structures are provided mostly for amusement purposes rather than presenting life-like animation to the figure.
In contrast to the above amusement devices, attempts have been made to utilize a separate playable doll with a doll carriage to effect movement of the doll as the carriage is moved over a supporting surface. Such is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 315,380 and 2,480,996. However, in both of these patents, the separate doll is positioned on a supporting seat or bed and lays thereon in an idle condition simply for movement therewith. More particularly, in U.S. Pat. No. 315,380 the doll is strapped into the seat of a swing and simply moves with the swing in an idle condition. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,996 the doll simply is placed in an upwardly facing prone position on top of a bed portion and is moved up and down with the bed portion as the carriage is moved over a supporting surface.
The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved doll and wheeled vehicle where a separate playable doll is positioned on a support of the vehicle and is caused to move in a life-like fashion relative to that support as the vehicle is moved over a supporting surface.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the wheeled vehicle takes the form of a stroller having a forwardly facing L-shaped seat upon which the separately playable doll is positioned in a seated disposition. The stroller has handle means for pushing, and two pairs of wheels connected by a pair of axles. The rear axle has a pair of axially spaced U-shaped portions which protrude outwardly from the axle 180.degree. out-of-phase. A flexible strap is connected to the bight portions of the U-shaped crank portions of the axle and is wrapped about the waist of the doll so as to transmit motion from the U-shaped cranks, as the axle rotates, to side-to-side and twisting movement of the doll in a life-like manner relative to the L-shaped seat on which the doll is positioned. The strap has a pair of free ends opposite the U-shaped cranks to facilitate positioning the strap about the doll, with complementary connecting means on the ends of the strap. A friction pad is provided on the inside of one of said ends for engagement with the doll to facilitate effecting said side-to-side and twisting movement.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.